The Best Man
by lovebug246
Summary: I didn't want this to happen. I didn't plan it. My life was perfect and I was happy. I was marrying the man of my dreams. But life doesn't go the way you plan. I learned that when I met his Best Man... NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was in their seats. The bridesmaids were ready and in line and I was off to the side waiting for my cue. My father stood beside me and he smiled, I could tell that today was a very proud day. I was in white, my hair piled on my head with ringlets hanging down. I looked like a princess on the outside, but I didn't feel like one on the inside. On the inside, I felt guilty and ashamed. I didn't deserve all the smiles that I had been getting today. If only people knew what I had done they wouldn't be happy like they are now.

The wedding planner went and gave the cue for the flower girls and the ring bearer to go ahead. It was my little nieces that were the flower girls and then my little nephew as the ring bearer. They went and then the bridesmaids and the groomsmen went.

My closest friend and also my maid of honor, Emma, came towards me and whispered into my ear, "Put a smile on your face! It's your wedding day."

I tried the best I could and then she had to leave. The wedding march came on and my legs felt wobbly. It was all too much for me to handle.

"Let's go Violet." My father told me and he led me towards the beginning of the aisle. Everyone stood up and looked at us. Some people "awed" and others snapped a few pictures. We went down the aisle and I looked at my groom. He had a smile on his face and he winked at me while I walked closer.

Then my attention was caught by the man beside him, one of his best men. He had this looked on his face like he was distraught. He looked at me intently and I knew I should look away, but I didn't want to.

I was glad that I had a veil on and that people couldn't see who I was looking at. They would wonder what was going on and why I looked so sad.

Is it terrible of me that instead of thinking of my groom, I was thinking of his best man? The one who over these few months has tried to tell me I was making a huge mistake and that forever more his heart would belonged to me.

When I reached the priest and my groom, my father lifted my veil and then linked my hand to the groom, my soon to be husband. He took his seat next to my mother and then I looked over at the man next to me.

His face was glowing and he looked so happy that it broke my heart. I wanted to cry but I managed to hold it all in.

"We're gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The priest began and everyone listened intently. My groom squeezed my hand and I was brought back into focus.

"If there are any interjections to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said and I braced myself for someone to say something.

"I object!" I heard a voice say beside my groom. I knew who the voice was for; I knew what the motive was for, and the meaning.

Everyone gasped and looked at the man beside the groom. His best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Months Earlier:

I thought it was a dream. Here I was sitting by my wonderful boyfriend Carlos' side watching the sun set along the beautiful California coast. The day had been wonderful. Carlos and I spent the entire day together, something we hadn't done in a while. We had just had dinner and we went up the California hills to watch the sunset.

"Today has been amazing." I told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and kissed me. I loved him with all of my heart. I met Carlos three years ago. I was here in L.A looking for a new job. I use to live in New Jersey but I got tired of living in the little town that I was living in. I've always wanted to live in a big city and be independent and have fun. After I graduated from college I moved to L.A with big dreams. I majored in journalism and broadcasting so I applied at E! and I got the job surprisingly.

I was so happy that I had a job, an amazing apartment and I met new friends at work. The only thing I was missing, well what my friends thought I was missing, was love. When I was younger I didn't date tons of guys, just a few and they didn't last long. I wasn't the type of girl that was all about having a boyfriend. I had fun with my friends and I thought that that was all I needed.

My best friend and co worker, Emma, was the one that introduced me to Carlos. She set me up on a blind date and as soon as I saw him I knew it would be something special. He made me laugh and when I mean laugh, I meant laugh so hard your stomach hurts. He made me smile and he made me happy. I was 22 at the time when I met him. He was the same age and he was currently making changes in his life. He was in a band called Big Time Rush and they currently broke up because they were all moving on to new things.

He said that his bandmates all moved back east, but he stayed because he still wanted to be a part of the music business by becoming a music producer.

After our first date, we started seeing each other more and more and then we finally became a couple. I really liked him and I loved how kind and amazing he was. Two years ago, after a year of dating, he asked me to move in with him. He lived in a condo in Hollywood and I said yes. I was in love, something I never experienced before.

Here we were two years later, happy and I felt blessed to have Carlos.

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on?" I asked him. He looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean, Violet?" he asked me.

I turned so I faced him, "Something has to be going on. We haven't really spent a whole day together in a long time because we've both been busy. Is something wrong?"

He chuckled, "No Vi, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to have a relaxing day with you. I love you."

I kissed him, "I love you too."

"There is something I want to ask you though." He stood up from the hood of his car that we were sitting on and pulled me up with him.

"What is it?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He kneeled down on one knee and looked up at me, "Violet Jameson, I love you with all of my heart and I have ever since I met you four years ago when Emma set us up on our first date. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you mean the world to me. Will you marry me?"

He opened the box to show me the ring and I was already in tears by what he said. It was the sweetest thing that I've ever heard.

I nodded and he lifted me up and gave me a huge hug. When he put me down, he placed the ring on my finger and I kissed him.

"I love you." he told me for the millionth time today.

"I love you too."

That night, Carlos and I went over to Emma's apartment. She was invited us over and I couldn't wait to surprise her with our great news. We knocked on her door and she opened it and she gave us each hugs.

"Would you guys want something to drink?" she offered us.

"Anything is fine." I told her. She handed me some Dr. Pepper, my favorite. She didn't like it but she bought it just for when I came over.

I held the soda can with my left hand and my ring was displayed perfectly. I was just waiting for her to notice. I wanted to laugh at how oblivious she was.

Finally, when Carlos was telling us some story about what happened the other day when he was at the studio, she noticed.

"Oh my God," she said quietly at first.

"What?" I asked her. I saw her looking down at my ring.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked. Her eyes were wide and Carlos laughed besides me.

"Yeah, it is. We're engaged."

She gave us both a million more hugs and it looked like she wanted to cry.

"You know what this means right?" she told us.

Carlos and I both looked at each other in confusion. We didn't know what she was talking about.

"What?" we both asked her.

"That I could have an amazing career as a matchmaker!" she squealed. I gave her another hug and thanked her for setting up Carlos and me. We stayed over a little bit longer and talked and then Carlos and I headed back home.

"Today has been an amazing day." I told him once we were getting ready to go to bed.

"Yes, it has." he kissed my forehead and I smiled.

The next day when Carlos came home from work, I was already there making dinner. I got off of work early today and I went to the grocery store to pick up ingredients for lasagna.

"Babe, the food smells delicious." He told me as he gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you. I thought I would do something special tonight for dinner. I haven't made this in a while."

Over dinner, Carlos and I talked about the basic wedding details. I know it was kinda early to be talking about this stuff, but it was just the small details we were discussing.

"Emma obviously is going to be my maid of honor and have you thought about which of your friends would be your best man?" I asked him.

"Well, when James got married Logan was his best man. When Logan got married, I was his best man so I want my other friend Kendall to be my best man. It's sort of an order we have going on." he chuckled. I've met James but I haven't gotten the chance to meet Logan or Kendall. I know that Carlos misses them because instead of living in the same apartment like they use to a couple of years ago, they now live on different coasts.

"That's nice. I can't wait to meet Logan and Kendall."

"They want to come over and help out with the wedding plans. They said they want to come over in a couple of weeks or sooner." He told me. I was glad to have the extra help with the wedding. I was scared that I would get overwhelmed with all of the plans.

"Emma offered to help also."

He reached over and grabbed my hand, "I can't wait until I can call you my wife."

"I can't wait either."

At work the next week, I was in my office looking over a story that we were going to be airing on E! News that evening. It was about another D-List superstar that was having another stint in rehab.

"Hello future bride." Emma said coming into my office with a mutual friend of ours Victoria.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"We just wanted to show you this dress that we saw online. It's by Vera Wang and we thought you would love it." they handed me a printed out picture that they got on the internet. The dress was beautiful.

"Wow, it's amazing, but I'm not ready to start picking out dresses just yet. We just got engaged about a week ago." I laughed.

"We know, we just want you to start seeing what they have out there." Victoria told me.

"Thanks guys. When the time comes we are all going dress shopping."

They told me how excited they were and then left. I went back to reading the story I was currently reviewing when my phone rang.

"Violet Jameson." I answered.

"Soon to be Violet Garcia." I heard Carlos say.

I smiled, "Hey honey. What's up?"

"I just called to say hello. I miss you. I got off of work early and I'm here alone." I knew that he was pouting. I could tell by his voice.

"I should be getting off soon, babe. I'll be there in an hour." I told him and he cheered up.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and I heard a bunch of "aww's". I turned around and my co-workers were in the doorway of my office. Obviously there heard my conversation with Carlos. I started blushing. I couldn't wait to go home to my future husband.

**Review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
